The invention relates to a step assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a step assembly including a three bar link for moving a step between a stowed position and a retracted position.
It is well-known in the art to provide fixed running boards or fixed step assemblies along one side of a motor vehicle to assist individuals in either entering and exiting or accessing a motor vehicle having a high ground clearance. These fixed running boards have, however, certain disadvantages. For example, such fixed running boards are often placed at a height that is not practical for a large number of users. In addition, these fixed running boards are susceptible to dirt and mud accumulation, which can then be easily transferred to a user's clothing. Moreover, these fixed running boards reduce the ground clearance for the motor vehicle and, as such, can be damaged during off-road motor vehicle operation.
Retractable running boards or step assemblies are generally movable between a retracted position, in which a step is tucked underneath an underbody of the motor vehicle, and an extended position, in which the step is spaced apart from the underbody of the motor vehicle to support the user. Retractable running boards commonly incorporate a four-bar link, that is, four distinct members for securing the step to the motor vehicle. The four-bar links occupy, however, a relatively large amount of space along the underbody and such space along the underbody is at a premium.